Pains of Love
by MidnightShadowGoddess21
Summary: It hard to love someone who lives to hate you. Can love ever be found? Is love ever worth the pain it can cause.Naruto X Kyuubi but Naruto X OCC as well for a point in time.
1. Challenging Fate

**AN://: I don't own Naruto. So I can do what ever I want, don't like it, too bad. Sue me.**

**Alright so you know Naruto is about seventeen going on eighteen.**

**Chapter 1: Challenging Fate**

Behind a seal a beautiful woman paced. Her long jet black hair whipped around among the shadows. Red streaks shimmered in her hair as she passed by the light source on the outside of the seal. He pale skin glowed in the light illuminated by the buzzing of the light against the far wall. Her full luscious curvy body moved with power, grace and slight arrogance. Her nine tail twitched in fury and annoyance. The white kimono she wore ruffed as her gold eyes glared heatedly at the young blond man with his eyes closed within her seal. He was in deep thought but was smart enough to stay on the far end on the seal away from her. Her full lips hissed in rebellion at the thoughts and memories of her mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ah, Miryo, so you too are to be sealed." the deep voice of the Shinigami stated as he stared at her transparent form before him._

_Miryo glared at her grandfather but remain silent._

"_There are rules, my child, that Kami has placed. Each vessel you're sealed in is part of you and you with him or her. They meant to teach you."_

"_What can I ever learn from a ningen, I don't already know, grandfather." she replied coldly as she glared in disgust at the child in his arm._

"_What I and time fail to do. You must learn to care for others."_

"_I need no one. I care for no one. Emotions are for sniveling weaklings who need to be destroyed." she stated._

"_That why you need him the most. At a point the seal will break. When it does he will be your equal in power. You are bond to him now and forever. If you try any time to harm him or take complete control, you die within a week along with him."_

"_I will never love a ningen. You have fallen greatly grandfather to care for anything. You are not the once Shinigami that was fear and respected." she snapped. _

_Shinigami sighed sadly as she faded into the seal._

"_One day, you'll love, child. You have to acknowledge the half you refused existed. Your not all demon, Miryo. Kami pick the boy for a reason like the others." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Over the years she watched him and could careless for him or his well-being. However when he was little, every night he sleep within her seal near her. She never harm him out of self preservation but rejected the thought to acknowledge him.

Every two years he would gain a tail and she a slower glimpse of freedom, even if it felt like eternity.

She knew not love and any other emotions.

She wish for it to stay that way forever. She wouldn't love because her mind rejected the very thought and she detest her container more.

He too didn't know love yet spread the notion blindly.

He wish to protect the world with love and happiness but none for himself. He was nothing more than a happy go lucky baka to her, which she thought loudly. Enough for him to hear.

"I love you too, Kyuubi." he whispered sarcastically as his sapphire blue were open now watching her.

She didn't even look his way before she felt she couldn't pace any more.

She narrowed her eyes in rage at Naruto and the shackle around her ankle. He sighed as he lean back against the far wall.

"When do you get out?" he asked tiredly.

"Not soon enough." she growled.

"The sooner the better." he replied nonchalantly.

"Agree, the sooner I ripe you apart and destroy your precious little village and everyone in it." she hissed in frustration.

The seal seem to shrink as Naruto rose and walk towards her with blazing crimson eyes and gripped and released his fists.

Before she knew it she was pinned to the wall by her throat with his claw-like fingers.

"If you ever threaten my precious people or the village again, I wouldn't hesitant to kill you before or after the seal breaks." he hissed through his clutched fangs.

She shivered slightly. It was moments like this her mind's defiance weakened when her body responded to his controlling nature because of her presence within him. This wasn't the first time he threaten her. But it was the first time he dared to touch her. Her moment of submission vanished as her tails shot out and wrapped around him.

Two tails around each limb and one around his neck.

He didn't struggle but stare blankly at her before a funny look crossed his face. He looked hard at her before he lean forward and roughly kiss her mouth.

She remain unmoved as her tails tightened as she pumped charka into them.

He drew back as he stared hard at her. His eyes were blue but slitted as a wave of emotions crossed his face.

Angry, disappointment, regret, slightly confusion and love.

Her eyes now crimson narrowed at the last one before he sighed and faded to no more.

The shackle faded as well as she begin to pace again. She had two days until his birthday when he received his last tail and then she would be free and she would defy fate's plan of her caring or ever loving her container.

Unconscious her hand brush her lips. What her mind refused and protest against her heart secretly yearned for but was shadowed in her deep seeded hatred.

**AN://: There Chapter 1. Review if you can. Also my chapters are now edited.**


	2. Never Loved

**AN://: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 2: Never Loved**

_**Last time**_

_She remain unmoved as her tails tightened as she pumped charka into them._

_He drew back as he stared hard at her. His eyes were blue but slitted as a wave of emotions crossed his face._

_Angry, disappointment, regret, slightly confusion and love._

_Her eyes now crimson narrowed at the last one before he sighed and faded to no more._

_The shackle faded as well as she begin to pace again. She had two days until his birthday when he received his last tail and then she would be free and she would defy fate's plan of her caring or ever loving her container._

_Unconscious her hand brush her lips. What her mind refused and protest against her heart secretly yearned for but was shadowed in her deep seeded hatred._

_**Now**_

Naruto sighed as he stared at his cracked plastered ceiling.

He kissed her.

He was so stupidly in love with her, he dared to kiss her, knowing she kill him later.

She never loved.

What was he expecting? Her to had a complete change in personality and love him back. There was no love in the world for him.

He didn't want to move, so he laid there. He gazed to look out his window and look at the day.

He envy the day. To rise every morning and be treasured for little things while he was bathe in shadows that no one ever saw.

He closed his eyes and washed in self-pity of being utterly alone. His clock beeped as it became eight o'clock. He drew the sheet over his head as a charka signature spiked closer to his home. He groaned in misery as he recognized the charka signature all to well.

"Naruto-baka, GET UP!!" a shrilling voice yelled.

Naruto whimpered in pain as he covered his abused ears.

You would think after six years the girl knew how to keep her voice down to a civil tone for society.

"Go away, Sakura." he stated as he looked to see her, standing over him on the right side of his bed.

"Get up now, or I drag you out." she spat as she crossed her arms over her small chest.

"I brought back Sasuke, go bother him. Leave, Sakura before you make me do something I might regret." Naruto replied coldly.

He then sighed and pulled the sheet over his head again as Sakura eyes narrowed on him. She raised her fist to hit him before a hand caught her wrist.

"Leave now, I'll get the dobe up." Sasuke commanded as he let go off her wrist. She nodded with a blush on her face and stood in the corner of the room.

"We got a mission." Sasuke stated.

"Your point? You can go without me," Naruto replied.

"I know that, but Hokage-sama says you have to go, too."

"Hn." Naruto murmured from his pillow.

"You got a hour before I'll let Sakura drag you out." Sasuke replied as he shunshin into flames as Sakura left by via balcony.

Sakura was confused slightly. Naruto never turned down a mission nor had he ever talked to her like that before. Even though, he rarely talked to anyone anymore. She growled in anger as the confusion faded. Ever since he brought Sasuke back, he refused to call her Sakura-chan or speak to her other than necessary. She didn't know what happen or truly cared. She had Sasuke back and all was well. She could careless for Naruto's moods plus Kakashi could come get him later.

Naruto got up and watched Sakura leave.

"Good riddance." he murmured, though he truly didn't mean most of it.

Yet he did. She never cared for him. Yet he cared for her unconditionally and wished to build her within his dreams, for it to come crumbing down.

She was replaced in his heart now. By what stirred within him. He didn't remember when or why that he started to love Kyuubi.

He sighed again praying Kyuubi knew not his thoughts. Though it didn't matter. He gave his love to the world yet he would never be loved.

But he could, if only **Hope**.

**AN://: Review if you can.**


	3. A Twist in Fate

**Chapter 3: A Twist in Fate's Plan **

_**Last time**_

_Naruto got up and watched Sakura leave._

"_Good riddance." he murmured, though he truly didn't mean most of it._

_Yet he did. She never cared for him. Yet he cared for her unconditionally and wished to build her within his dreams, for it to come crumbing down._

_She was replaced in his heart now. By what stirred within him. He didn't remember when or why that he started to love Kyuubi._

_He sighed again praying Kyuubi knew not his thoughts. Though it didn't matter. He gave his love to the world yet he would never be loved._

_But he could, if only __**Hope**__._

_**Now**_

**Hokage's Office**

A woman stood in front of the window by the desk of the Hokage, who was filling out mountains of paperwork. She wore a white cloak over her body but under you could see that stripes of red leather cover her assets and a white fishnet shirt over that and a white leather skirt with matching red stripes here and there.

Her midnight blue hair was pinned up in a bun and the extra hair around her heart-shaped face. She was sexy and deadly and she knew it. Her ivy green eyes warily looked at the occupants in the room. The every busy Hokage, the quiet assistant, the copycat ninja, the traitor sharingan wielder, and the questionable pink haired woman who she didn't care about.

She was there strictly for business between her village and clan with Konoha. She care little for it's shinobi and choice of kunoichi. She hadn't met one she felt challenge by, to her most of them were pushovers.

Her purpose was with one of the best ninja the village had to offer. She knew greatly of his fame and power and wonder if he matched the standard that were made of him.

She so far he lost somewhat of her respect when not immediately coming, scorning his repentance of begin ready to help anyone.

"Hey, Ayeka-san, what do you think of Sasuke-kun?" the pinked haired woman asked as she approached her.

"I've seen better." she stated.

"Cha, who better than Sasuke-kun?!? He is the greatest…………….." she stated as she began the tales of great he was and what not.

However, Ayeka tuned her out as she wished Naruto would hurry.

**Namikaze Resident**

Naruto sighed softly as he got out of his bed. He didn't want to but he didn't want to be bothered by Sakura again.

He walked in his bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing in black cargo pants, a black form fitting shirt and a burgundy trench coat that had a black hood and a Uzumaki symbol in Black flames on the back, on the left shoulder was a nine-tail kitsune and on the right was Konoha symbol. He tied his hitate around his forehead under his bangs.

He wondered back to what Kyuubi said of her freedom as he grip the doorknob to leave. Whatever it was, it spelled trouble form him regardless. Would she have her own body and kill him? Or would he die when the seal broke or would her soul move on?

"**My soul would move on until I destroy you." **she hissed.

'_Stay out my thoughts, woman!' _he snapped.

"**I'm surprise you think."**

'_Go fuck yourself.'_

"**Why I don't have, because you want to. You're soooo pathetic, to think I care for you or even hope I do. What woman in her right mind would care for you of all people? What makes you think I could care for something like you? Don't make me laugh, I hate you and all ways will, if I had my way. You want love but you deserve nothing but what you have. I wish I could feel so I could pity you existence like everyone else." **

Naruto's head bowed slightly as he broke the doorknob under his hand. For a moment everything seem to slow down as his heart stopped. He felt hollow and numb as Kyuubi's words seal his heart in pain. Pain he would never forget and had felt once before.

_**Flashback**_

_A orange clad ninja raced to the market district. It was none other than Naruto ran to catch up with a pink haired teen and the busty platinum blond beside her. His lead had pin point Sasuke and thanks to a grudging pact with Kyuubi he had enough power to retrieve Sasuke. He was on his way to tell Sakura before he left. He came up a couple people behind them, to yell out her name when he heard what she said._

"_I can't take another day being around Naruto, he sooooo annoying, and I wish he wouldn't wear orange all the time."_

"_Come on Sakura he can't be that bad."_

"_Yes, he is. I'm glad I haven't seen him once all week. You would think for someone who alone, he would get when no one wants him around."_

"_That a little harass, Sakura. Plus he that way because he loves you."_

"_He doesn't know the first thing about love. If he did he know when no one loves him back."_

"_If I heard correctly you said you did. To his face."_

"_So he would leave me alone. My heart reserved for Sasuke."_

"_But it wrong to said you love him and not mean it."_

"_Plus how many people do it to him all the time because they reached their own limits of tolerance for him."_

"_But Sakura…"_

"_No but, Ino. Plus why are he taking up for him any way. You don't even like him." _

_Naruto stopped a ways off as his heart felt as if it was ripped out his chest. They all pretended to like him? His hands griped into fists as he gain resolved. If he was such a burden then they didn't have to be around him or he them. He would be held by his word alone and not the people around him. For the people he held would lead to his doom than protect his soul. And at that moment Sakura opened his eyes and started the freezing of his heart. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruto bolted at an insane pace to the Hokage's office. He ignored Kyuubi's extra remarks of his faults and weakness, before he snapped.

'_Shut up!!! You pride yourself on being great and power but who seal within whom. You right I was a complete fool to love you and now I pity you and you cold bitter existence. To live the world as empty shell of anything to never feel a thing but hatred. I'll pray for your soul every night because I'm lucky I'm not you.' _he spat at her as he arrived at his destination.

"**I need not your pity." **she snarled.

'_You need it more than any soul.' _he stated before cutting the link between them.

**In the Seal**

For once Kyuubi was speechless. Never had anyone dare to say such a thing to her. She didn't even know why she bother to speak to him to begin with.

"**I need not your pity." **she snarled.

'_You need it more than any soul.' _he stated before cutting the link between them.

She began her pace again as her hand subconsciously clutched her heart. She refuse to acknowledge the remorse that took her breathe away at the thought of the effects of her words upon her container.

**Outside the Seal**

Naruto sighed as he walked pass the other assistant and opened the big oak doors. He walked in as he looked around the room. His eyes locked with ivy green that belong to a beautiful woman that made his heart skip a beat and his mouth gasping. She may have taken him back but his heart had yet to stop beating for Kyuubi.

"So you're the client." he stated as he schooled his featured as she appraised him.

"More or less." she replied as she watched him with a heated look.

"What do you need?"

"You." she stated blankly.

"I know that why I was intentionally called here."

She shook her head and laughed, "You are my mission."

"What is your mission?"

"To retrieve you."

"Why?"

"You are my betrothed." she stated as a deep growl snarled in Naruto's mind at those words.


	4. A Good Thing

**Chapter 4: A Good Thing **

_**Last time**_

"_What is your mission?"_

"_To retrieve you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You are my betrothed." she stated as a deep growl snarled in Naruto's mind at those words._

_**Now**_

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Since when?"

He would be damned if he was ever fooled to believe such words. No one want their children around him and on top of that the woman population didn't give him the time of day. They hate and were disgust by his very presence, yet alone want to marry him. It had to be a crude joke and it pissed him off to no end.

"Since before our birth." she answered, slightly confused by his angry.

"Well, I humbly decline." he snapped while gritting his teeth as he glared at the occupants of the room. They all knew he had better things to do, then tolerate their attempt at a prank. If they thought this was funny he would cut all ties to them.

"You can't." she stated, not knowing what to do. He was acting so strange. She worry what was with him. He should be happy she came, considering how many suitors she turn down to see him.

"I afraid I must refuse, for my heart belong to someone already." he stated shocking almost everyone it the room. For one, that the most he spoke now of days and his first in telling them of his relation since his change.

They all were wondering who held Naruto's affection since Sakura lost it.

"I don't want you so you might as well." Sakura stated oblivious to who he was talking about.

Naruto just smirk and asked, "Why would you ever consider it was you, Haruno?"

"You still can't." Ayeka stated.

"Why?" he asked her and completely ignored Sakura who glared at him.

"Only I can." she replied with a slightly frown. What was the matter with her? She would normally decline when something she wanted was taken but not him. Something about him made her want him bad. So far to a point she knew for a fact she would own his heart and leave the other woman long forgotten from his mind.

"What?!?" he growled as he looked to Tsunade. She couldn't be serious, why would she actually want _him_?

"She right only she can decline if she decides she wants out but until then she here. There no breaking, it's written under the terms of the engagement." Tsunade stated.

"Why are you doing this? You look like a nice person. Which one of these people put you up to do this? I hold it not against you but you can stop the act." Naruto said as he edged closer until he was in front of her.

Tsuande sighed, she knew he would believe this was a joke on him. She was slightly depressed that her adopted son would be so scarred that he couldn't believe any of this would actually happen to him.

"What are you talk about? Are you mentally insane? I am here of my free will alone and you are my betrothed." Ayeka snapped losing her patience with the man before her. Was it so hard for him to believe a woman would want him?

"So if I be a demon, I still be your betrothed?" he asked evenly, waiting for her reaction.

Everyone in the room groaned at that.

'_Naruto you're really pushing it. Who is this other woman that he fight so hard against any other women having interest?' _Kakashi thought as he sighed and stated, "She knows of the seal and is still here."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Ayeka met his glaze as he asked, "Why?"

"Because I find you highly interesting." she replied as she lean forward which placed her a few inches from his face as she whispered, "Plus, I enjoy a challenge."

Naruto was still processing her words as he thought.

'_What am I to do? I don't know her, but she seem not likely to back down. She knew well that my heart taken and wants me still. This is going to be a challenge. Plus, she highly amusing when she determined.' _

A smile form on his face to vanish as quickly as it came as he shook his head. _'What am I doing? How can I discard my feeling for Kyuubi so easily? I love her and that it. No woman can have her place in my heart yet I can help but wonder, if I can change my feeling so easily, are my feelings genuine? If I had to chose after I knew the woman in front of me, would I chose her and ignore Kyuubi completely? Is it worth the test? What if she like the others who tolerate me and not care. Could I live with another like Sakura in my life? I'm over think this….I have to be….what the worst that could happen….'_he figured as he looked down at Ayeka.

"What you're name?"

"Ayeka Hiyorini." she whispered since she was still so close to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." he whispered back as he inched slightly closer.

"Ahem," Tsunade called as everyone looked in her direction but Naruto and Ayeka had yet to put distance between themselves.

"Now that she here, there is the decision on where she should stay for now and who will be leaving."

"Leaving?" Naruto asked slightly confused as he eyed Ayeka.

"Yes, I stay here with you after we married or we go back to Kusa." she answered.

"She can stay with me." Naruto offered and add, "Then I check out Kusa and make my decision."

All those who care for Naruto in the room looked horrified at the thought that Naruto was ready to leave Konoha, without fuss or accomplishing his dream.

'_Konoha's fucked, if he leaves.' _Tsunade thought as they all exited and went their separate ways, knowing how many of their able shinobis were there only because of Naruto. And if he left so would they along with many of the alliances they forged because of him.

'_Kami, pray he's happy even if it destroy our forces, if he departs. He needs a good thing it his life.' _she mused as she went back to her paperwork.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Month Later....................**

Naruto walked along Ayeka as they walked towards the park. She looked highly pissed at the villager's glares toward Naruto who remain oblivious. He had done this always since she been here. A first she had been confused at the looks give to the proclaimed hero of the village. Only to be pissed off as she heard their whispers, seen their treatment and heard their explanations why for their actions.

"Why do you not scorn them? Why do you tolerate it?" she asked him once more as he turned his head slightly to her.

"They don't bother me." he stated. Like he always did when ever she asked him.

"Liar." she snapped as he whirled around on her. Why did he hide from her?

"You don't know a damn thing!!" he snarled as he grasp her wrist. Because he never let her in. But it wasn't hard for her to guess why.

"Yes, I do. If they glare now then they did with you as a child and probably did worse knowing you couldn't defense yourself. You were probably alone, scared, mad and hurt." she stated as she grasped the hand on her wrist. She couldn't take it. He was a sweet and wonderful guy who deserved the world and more. Yet he only got the dirt at his feet. How could he stand it? How could he live so long like this? It wasn't right for him!! Or anyone else for that matter.

"Whatever." he huffed as he let go and walked away. She felt her angry become rage. It shouldn't be ignored. Not any long. And she be damned if they did it to her children if she stayed. She be damned before they did to him ever again if she had her way.

"Hit the nail on the head, have I?" she asked as he sped in pace as she glared at the back of his head.

"You don't know me, to make up what you believe how I feel." he stated like he would to a child. Why did she care so much? Why did she have to care at all? She invaded his home and his time, why did she still want to do the same to his heart? He had acted like a complete bastard to her expect for a few times and yet she stayed. He felt his heart grew for her no matter how much he denied it. She cared and she stayed. But for how long his mind worried. She would leave they all leave. His mind knew but that did nothing to the feeling in his heart.

"That the point with a neat invention called talking. How I'm I suppose to know how you feel if you don't tell me. I'm not a mind reader, excuse for trying to care and know you." she murmured as she walked past him. She at the moment could hardly stand him. What give him the right to look down on her? She was his equal and she be damned if she back down. Yet in all through her angry she still want his answers. She still want to be a part of him in someway even if she couldn't have his heart.

He sighed. She was break his wall. No one should have touched his wall again. Not after Sakura. He frown slightly. Was it right to compare ever women to Sakura when it came to his heart? Were there some who could care for him within the world? Was Ayeka one of them? He shook his head of his thoughts as he when after her and whispered, "They use to bother me, but I realize it I let them then they win. I wasn't what they thought of me and I was going to prove that to them and everyone else, if I had to."

"Now was that so bad." she inquired happily that he actually was start to open up more than the emotionally control ninja who appear to care for nothing in the world but the one who own his heart. Which she irked her slightly. Who was her competition? She had yet to see another woman around him then the usually Sakura, Shizune or Hokage. But no one else really. Did he love a woman here from a far? Or was she a part of a another village? A forbidden love that share things with him he could never have with her? She bit her lip to end her curiosity and rising jealousy.

"I guess not." he admitted to her. It felt nice to open up to someone who didn't use it against you. He frown again as he thought he needed better company to be around in his life.

"See, what sharing can do." she answered hopefully. He open a slit and more could come if she push the right way.

"Alright you made you point enough of me, what about you?" he stated. She was acting like baa-chan. She wanted the real him out and open too. But it wasn't going to happen. Yet. And why she was squeezing him for info he could do the same.

"What about me?" she asked innocently.

"Ayeka." he called sternly. It wasn't fair if she expected him to give his and all and not have the same back.

"I like when you say my name, like that." she confessed which made him blush slightly. As a smirk formed on her face. She had him now. The other woman would fade soon enough she vowed.

He crossed his arms and mumbled childishly, "I had to share, now you share."

"Fine but I get something if I do." she stated as she eyed him over. There was only thing she want to do now that she wish she could from the moment she met him even after all they events that occurred.

"What?" he asked guardedly.

"Anything I want." she demanded.

"That not fair. I didn't get anything."he whined.

"You enjoy what I want, trust me."she stated with a smirk.

"I barely know you to trust you." he stated honestly as he crossed his arms.

"You're being difficult." she whined as she crossed her arms too.

"Get use to it." he stated not caring at all how he said it.

"Is that a proposal?" she replied as she clutch her hands over her heart and fake to faint.

Naruto groaned in response as she laughed again.

"Ayeka."

"Yes, my beloved husband?" she asked and smiled.

"You pushing it." he stated.

"I thought you were suppose to." she replied innocently.

As Naruto choke on his next words. Dear kami, he was marrying woman with a combination of Ino's mind and slight Anko's flirtation. Wait. Did he say marrying…

He shook his head and waited.

"You're no fun. Fine. I was born in Kumo. My father lived in Kusa and after I was born my mother died short after. He took me to Kusa to stay and that where I been for my live. I become a ninja at five and never looked back."

"That it?" he asked annoyed slightly at all that she would give him.

"What do you meant that it?" she asked slightly angry.

"It kind of short. Like do you have siblings, what rank are you and how you got there? And what ninja have you faced? That story was kind of boring." he stated. To drew more out of her.

"I didn't get what I wanted so no more story." she replied evenly as she looked at him.

"And what could you want?" he asked.

"This." she replied as she push him against one of the trees and kissed him on the mouth. Naruto tense up but he slowly kissed her back and groan in pain as the seal hissed with charka and a very angry demon.

Later Naruto mused as he thought of Ayeka who was in the next room as he sat in his bed.

She seem to care and she barely knew him. Which made him wonder why do Konoha's people treat him so badly and dismiss him. She knew what they knew and she seem to what to be around him more. She was a good thing that happen to him and good thing rarely happen in his life. Even if he didn't marry her, he still wanted her close. He was happy with that thought until a voice stated a crude remark in his mind.

"**Go ahead and get attach to the female. It be fun when I broke every bone in her body and make you watch as I devoured her heart and soul. Another to suffer as I slowly kill you."**Kyuubi whispered.

Naruto tuned her out with a growl. She was becoming more violent the close to her days of release and a part of him felt she was angry with the fact he was with Ayeka. He shook that thought from his head, Kyuubi would never be jealous of him caring about another woman, she was probably grateful her wasn't trying to court her at the moment. Plus, she knew he loved her and was only with Ayeka now but come to her soon. Naruto sighed as he just pray tomorrow come and Kyuubi would go back to normal. But his pray went heard but not answered.

He rubbed the seal and groaned as pain swelled and bubbled through his body. He wonder what was Kyuubi doing now as he closed his eyes.


	5. Freedom! The Breaking of the Seal

**Chapter 5: Freedom! The Breaking of the Seal**

_**Last time**_

_Naruto tuned her out with a growl. She was becoming more violent the close to her days of release and a part of him felt she was angry with the fact he was with Ayeka. He shook that thought from his head, Kyuubi would never be jealous of him caring about another woman, she was probably grateful her wasn't trying to court her at the moment. Plus, she knew he loved her and was only with Ayeka now but come to her soon. Naruto sighed as he just pray tomorrow come and Kyuubi would go back to normal. But his pray went heard but not answered. _

_He rubbed the seal and groaned as pain swelled and bubbled through his body. He wonder what was Kyuubi doing now as he closed his eyes._

_**Now**_

**Seal**

Miryo had laid against the back wall. Her figure well hidden in the canvas of darkness and shadows. All that was seen by the hue of buzzing light was her curves and one soft milky skinned leg that was bend as her barefoot touched the seals' back wall. She mused in wonder as the seal eroded slightly faster. The seal also shrank in size. She laughed lightly as the paper seal fluttered against the bars. She could leave if she push only a little against the bars. But what would be the point? She want to dragged her container's agony as far as possible in her release. Her only problem was what she would do after. She would be in heat soon. She dreaded these days. When she was in heat she went against her better judgment and mated with anything available until it end. That mattered not to her at the moment.

Only when the bars shattered she would think of it. But now she knew her container was excelling in the growth of the remaining tails and something was wrong with it.

Sure she like her freedom like the next demon but it was horribly off.

He was suppose to have it in two days, no soon, no later and her heat spell would have end within that time.

She wonder the consequences on this early freedom. But she didn't really care that much she would be free and she knew how to make as painful as possible.

She smirked as she started to softly squeeze the bars as her container grunted out in pain. She was going to enjoy every moment of this.

**Training Ground**

Poof.

A puff of smoke appeared before two people awaiting in training ground. One with spiky black hair man and the other with him, a pink haired woman.

"Yo." the spiky white haired figure replied.

"Your late!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Where Naruto?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Why should we care where the baka is? Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied.

"Didn't you wake him this morning." Sasuke stated not even glancing Sakura's way.

"Oh, ya." she replied blankly and then add, "The baka didn't answer the door. And the client was rude and threaten if I didn't leave she do something to me. Like she could!!"

"Well we need them to leave. So go back and get them." Kakashi informed her.

"I'm not going back." Sakura argued.

"I get them." Sasuke stated as he shunshined away.

"Wait, Sasuke!!" Sakura hollered after him.

Kakashi sighed, his wished Sakura accepted the fact that Sasuke was not interested now or ever and move on. He thought she give up when Sasuke married Hinata and was now pregnant but she still went after him regardless.

'_Oh, well, guess I read while I wait.' _he thought as he pulled out a familiar orange book and giggled.

**Namikaze Resident**

Naruto opened the door to his bathroom. He wore only a pair of blue cargo pants as he dry his back not care all to much of his damp hair.

Ayeka had already left and he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He rubbed the seal and groaned as pain swelled through his body. He wondered what was Kyuubi doing now. The pain had not stop from yesterday, but intensified to a point it took all his energy just to do what he did every morning.

'_What the fuck are you doing?!'_ he groaned in his mind.

"**Oh, nothing. Just this…."** she murmured as she squeezed the bars of the seal.

Naruto doubled over pain and sank to his knees as he tugged at his hair in frustration.

'_Stop that!'_ he screamed.

"**Stop what?" **she asked rhetorically.

'_You damn well what!!'_ he hollered as his vision became hazy.

"**You mean this."** she answered as she squeezed harder.

His body twisted into a knot of agony as he clutched his stomach as he started to vomit his own blood.

'_Why now, why are you doing this?'_ he spat as laid helpless in the middle of his bedroom floor.

"**It's inevitable. Plus no one around to help you or save you from me." **

Naruto cried out in throbbing anguish as he clutched his stomach. He swarmed and contorted as red charka nipped at his flesh and seep out.

He whimpered as the seal on his stomach pulsed and a bright red light filed his vision.

"**You want to know a hopeful note. The way the seal is breaking I can just force my way out of your body as painfully as possible. Depending on how forceful I am to make you feel no limit to agony. It make you life a simple scowl and the depth of hell: your memories and this…. So a perfect ending for you. It felt like your entire body being ripped apart and burned and every damn thing else I can think off. But alas you be alive every step because the moment you die, I do. So I am doing you a favor by keep you alive to feel everything I assured will happen."**

'_You call that a favor?' _

"**You being alive…hm, let me think...yes. However, don't think too much of it. All that will happen wouldn't be anything to the way I'm going to kill you."**

'_After all the hell, I been through, I'll would take the pain like I always did. Do you worst.' _He murmured as he close his eyes and bit his lip.

"**I plan to."** she stated.

Naruto started twisting, turning and swarming around on the ground. Red charka slowly spread all over his body. The charka ripped at his skin and organs as he start to vomit more blood. Blood oozed from every pour in his skin as he silently screamed out. The charka eat away at his skin, hair, and main organs. His body was drench in sweat, blood and charka. The charka pulsed on his stomach as Naruto movements slowly stopped. But pain remain in his hollow bloody pupils. His lips tumbled as tears poured from his eyes as the charka sizzled out into a body that stood over him.

Miryo (Kyuubi) was dressed in her usually formal kimono but this one was red with black dragons on the right shoulder and a black obi. Her eyes flickered open as she surveyed the area. Her golden eyes stopped on Naruto. A soft small smile formed on her full red lips as she watched him toppled over on the floor in the fetus position as he bit into his bleeding lip with each charka endues wave that rippled out his stomach. He shook violently as he dug his claw-like hands in the hardwood floors. He whimpered in pain and exhaustion, slightly choking in a pool of his own blood.

"You are a pathetic inferior creature." she stated as she outstretched her hand to pour more charka on to him but drew back.

When his body pulsed as charka surged from him that heal his flesh and internal damage as she watched.

He endured some changes. His hair had grown out and reach his back, in was spiky around his head but down more it was straight **(Think Ginta for M.A.R.)**. His whiskers were smaller but there still. He had no tails physically but really had eleven. Each tail one kage level of power…………….

Wait.

She counted again and realized he indeed had eleven tails of power. Miryo's mind begin to proceed what happen. She got out early, he had two extra tails…

Miryo looked back at her own tails and realized she had seven tails. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her tails and knew well what happened.

Miryo hissed as she cursed. It was done in retribution for her actions in defying Kami. She was to be weaker than him. It was well knew in the demonic community to take a mate weaker the oneself. So they could never challenge you and you always were in control. Kami did this knowing how soon she was to go in heat. She would automatically be reduced to his mate for eternity. She howled in fury as her eyes descended on Naruto. She would die before she let that happened. Or kill him first. Her eyes bleed crimson.

She drew her claws as she looked to Naruto who was missing. She growled in frustration. She shouldn't have never take her eyes off him.

"Finally out, huh, Kyuubi?" his deep baritone voice called from across the room.

She looked up from the pool of blood to the man across the room. He stared back hard his eyes a matching crimson.

"You…" He continued, his voice held so much hatred, fury, pain mixed with betrayal.

When he spoke, his chakra flared, it would alert anyone for the next ten miles he was here.

She could only stare as her body slightly tumbled in her animalistic response to his power and allure.

"I loved you and you…." His voice held so many emotions that Miryo could not place them all as he turned his eyes away from hers. He was heartbroken. He could never imagine how much she truly hated him and wanted to kill him. He adored her and she made him suffer. She was no better than everyone else. He had been ignorant for to long. He had paid the price and now he was hollow and lost.

"I be the fool. I couldn't see. I replaced Sakura for you. Pain and misery for another of the same kind. I didn't what to feel that pain any more. You regret it,….you should have kill me when you had the chance!" he laughed bitterly as he continued, "Why? Why me? WHY DO I LOVE YOU!!" His angry roar echoed across the room and his chakra spiked again.

Naruto's eyes met her own in a fury of red.

Miryo looked at him evenly and replied, "Sooo. The little mortal plagued by my existence in his life." Her words next words were dipped venom, "I never told you to love. You did all on your own. You were weak. You still weak. You long so much for love, that you'll take whatever you given from any woman. Be in hatred, tolerance or annoyance. Yes, you are the fool but I never cared if you loved me, hated me or any other damned emotions you dare feel."

Naruto gave off a bloodcurdling roar of rage before he rushed forward with all the speed he could muster at her.

Miryo didn't even bother to put up her fight, she knew what was coming or so she thought. Her eyes widen slightly as he moved but no where near harming her.

Naruto moved fast as he destroyed the room. He kicked and punched in a mad rage at anything in sight. It ended when he charged two Rasengan in each hand and slammed them into the walls as he panted, his breath coming in heavy gasps as his eyes closed.

The room was silent as Miryo stared at the man that was now inches from her. The last rasengan had been place near her head while his other hand was around her neck to hold her in place. The rasengan was placed too far for killing her but the thought of him killing her, sent shrills up her spine.

He opened his eyes to see Kyuubi with seven tails looking neutrally at him.

'_Wait…seven…where are the other…' _he thought slightly confused for a moment.

She started to breathe heavily as she inhaled his musky earthly scent which started to bury her own.

He looked hard at her and his breathing matched hers. Her sweet scent had fill his nose as well as he removed his hand from her neck and placed both hands on either side of the wall surrounding her head. She meanwhile pushed off the wall into him as she looked at him with hooded crimson eyes as she licked her lips.

"I hate you." he whispered as his breath fanned her lips.

"I hate you more." she growled as she grasped the back of his head and pulled him towards her parted waiting mouth.

As the door to the room creaked opened.


	6. Complication

**An://: There were so questions of Ayeka. Let me start by saying, the way she entered and what information she give is just the beginning to something more going on. You know later. Also the reason for Miryo's actions above are due to her being so close to heat. When a unmatched demoness going in heat is near a powerful male demon they tend to summit on some levels but not completely unless in full heat. Any other questions just post and review too. **

**Chapter 6: Complication **

_**Last Time**_

"_I hate you." he whispered as his breath fanned her lips._

"_I hate you more." she growled as she grasped the back of his head and pulled him towards her parted waiting mouth. _

_As the door to the room creaked opened. _

_**Now**_

Miryo's heart raced in the confined cage of her ribs. It felt like it would burst in her chest in anticipation for Naruto to touch her. She didn't care where as long as they were his hands, his mouth, his everything. She wanted nothing more than him and nothing less. Her nails dug deeper in his scalp from slight nervousness. What would he taste like? Would she enjoy it any better than his kiss before. Her body shook in want as her mind shook in protest. She felt so pathetic wanting a human like this way yet it felt so right wanting him. She cursed silently within her mind as her body offered everything willingly. She hate him…right? Yes, she did but the feeling of warmth she despised stung at the feel of anything of loath and her worst thoughts of him. She swallowed hard and shook in fear and uncertainly. The warmth was a feeling but of what she didn't know. She didn't want to know. It felt out of place yet glorious to have. Her eyelids fluttered at the feeling of Naruto's breath against her mouth.

She wasn't suppose to feel.

She wasn't meant to.

She couldn't…..

She wasn't….. yet the feeling was still there. It could be lust…..but it wasn't this strong, clouded, and pure. It could be disgust………yet it felt too good. She was so confused. She wanted him to touch her and she didn't at the same time. But she knew one thing for certain, his touch could end her thoughts or plague her mind with more. She sighed softly, she knew one thing, she want him physically as he was now a stronger male than herself but the feeling had another. She shook head to clear her mind as she lick her dry lips and pushed forward more. Her mouth brushed his as sparks sent tingling sensation through her body. She liked it, she evaluated as she loose her hands as she cupped his face wanting more. She felt him grab her wrists and pinned them above her head as she hissed. He drew his mouth back but press her into the wall with the rest of his body earning a strangle moan for her lips. Her eyes opened immediately at the pain as his grip on her wrist tighten to a point where his claws were digging in her skin. She looked into his eyes and shivered, they were so cold and hard but they were hot with want.

"Don't touch me. Or I wouldn't hesitant to hurt you." he growled. He looked slight disgust, angry and confusion at what she did. Her body shook for unknown as the feeling burned anew as pain curse through her chest. It felt like a vice on her heart as she look back a him. She did knew why she felt so cold, and at lost but one thing was there she knew and it was rage. She choose it over the other emotions as her angry rose. He dare to tell her that after all the time he touched her when she replied the same. How dare he?!!? It wasn't like she want to of her own free will. It was his fault.

She glared at him and snapped, "Let me go, and that wouldn't be a problem now or ever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes had remained open as he watched Kyuubi's facial expressions as she moved closer. Once he wanted this, he would have done anything for this moment. But now the very thought of touching her felt off. He loved her and she hated him. He would have done anything to make her see the beauty in love so they could share it together. Prove to her that love was a good thing and they could felt it and have it forever. But he was wrong. Love was a villain that punished those who dare to believe it was good. He should have learned after Sakura. But he was a fool then up to now. Her touch was warmth but he didn't want it. She caused him pain purposely because she loathed him and everything he once stood for. His eyes widen slightly as she kissed him. He could felt her shaking. But the warm in him was gone so her touch, her looks, her body, her love, her anything meant nothing. The space where any love dare reside was cold and hollow. Sure it felt good but….he swallowed hard at her tenderness as she cupped his face. At the moment his feeling of love for her pulse from the grave Naruto begin to dig. He snatched back immediately.

He couldn't….

He wouldn't….

He shouldn't love anymore. He grabbed her wrist as he pinned her to the wall.

He had to hate.

He needed to hate.

She wasn't helping with her sudden change with her caring like touch. He would hate, starting with all that did him wrong including her. Everything he dare feel was now bad. He saw the confusion in her eyes as she hissed in pain. He liked the sound yet he hated himself for doing it. He shook his head and nearly lost all his thoughts, plans and his mind when she moaned. He looked at her hard. Did she just moan for him? He felt kind of smug at the thought. He shook his head again, Kami she was going to be his undoing.

"Don't touch me. Or I wouldn't hesitant to hurt you." he growled. As he tried his best not to give in to his instinct which was to ravish her like no tomorrow.

He watched her emotions again and nearly laughed. Her emotions?!? She the great heartless supreme being had them even after all she did to stop them. He watched pain and angry crossed her face last. Why the hell, did she look so hurt? After all this was want she wanted.

She look more hurt with every passing second at his words, in fact it look like she would cry as he almost took them back until she said as she glared at him, "Let me go, and that wouldn't be a problem now or ever."

His eyebrow rose. She plan to want him again? His gripped tighten as she shoved against him and they both grasp. God he forgot how hard he was and how good she felt. She keep her eyes locked with his as she grinded against him again and moaned so loudly, he was sure everyone in the building and outside it could hear her. She kept at it until he let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips. Her hands when to press against his chest as he stroked her hips.

He shouldn't be doing this… he needed to hate…he needed to…screw it, what harm could he do. He didn't love anymore, so screwing her would mean nothing.

"So you want me, huh?" Naruto stated as he watched her.

She blushed as her lips parted to response but nothing came out. He was slightly confused but shrugged as he claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss. She moaned as he shoved her deeper in the wall with his body. His hands drifted up her hips to the knotted obi as her claws dug his chest. His hand dropped down as his hands brushed between her kimono to gaze her thigh. She jerked forward as he started to draw his hand away. He couldn't help but smirk arrogantly as he stroked her thigh again. He knew what he wanted to hear as he stroked her inner thigh and pulled away. She shook as she reached for his hand as he grabbed her wrists with his unoccupied hand. He stroked her clitoris hard slowly as she started to thrash her body to free herself. Naruto watched patiently as he slowly insert half his index finger before drawing it out slowly. She shook more as she bit her bottom lip hard. He did it again as she began to whimper softly.

"Please…." she cried out.

He inserted his whole finger as he whispered against her ear, "What do you want?"

"Please…" she whispered as it become a moan as he licked the shell of her ear.

He started to withdrew his finger as she whimper louder and hollered, "Please fuck me!!"

"Hmm, what part of me Kyuubi?" Before she could answer, Naruto said, "Tell me what you want. My cock, my fingers….or my mouth?"

She struggled to replied as he insert two fingers this time. Her body flushed as her chest rose with each deepening breath.

"Unsure?" he teased. "How about I decide for you?"

She moaned out as his thumb stroked her clitoris and then licked her lips and nodded.

He deepen his fingers as she moan out and whispered back, "But know this, everything you do to me, I plan to repay in kind."

"Really?" he mumbled as his added another finger. She nodded as she bit into his shoulder to stop for screaming.

He smiled as he continued to stroke her as she clutched around him tightly. He claimed her mouth as he added charka into his fingers and begin to stroke her hard and fast. She struggled to cry out as he swallowed every sound and her very breath. He stroked her clitoris once again as she snatch her mouth away and screamed as she came. She shook hard as he withdrew his fingers as he brought them up to his mouth. She grasped his wrist as she licked his first two fingers clean quickly. She licked the third one slowly as she let it linger in her mouth as she nipped the tip. He grunted as she let go of his wrist and reached for him as he grabbed her wrists again.

"I'm not done with you yet." he growled as she quivered in excitement. He kiss her possessively as they heard the door creak as he turned to it. As a knock at the window signal another person near. Miryo turned to the window to see the Uchiha watch her hard as she looked to the door where Naruto stilled viewed. There in the doorway was Ayeka. She glared at Miryo who met her glaze evenly.

"Ayeka..." Naruto begin as Ayeka still stared at Miryo.

"So she the person your heart belongs to?" she stated to Miryo.

"No." he stated as Ayeka looked back to him as Miryo looked too.

"Then why would you…..What the hell going on?" she asked bitterly.

"We can discuss this later. I promise Ayeka." he replied as he looked to the window and added, "We're coming teme."

Ayeka walked as Naruto followed but stopped at the door and stated, "I want you gone when I come back, Kyuubi."

"Miryo." she stated.

"What?" he demanded.

"My name's is Miryo not Kyuubi."

"Why should I care?" he answered as he grabbed his shirt of the couch and left.

_Why should he care? _Echoed in her mind. Why did she tell him her name? Then it dawn on her, she wanted him to know as well as care. Miryo growled as glared at where he once was and huffed as she turned back to the window. She shouldn't want him to care!! What the hell was happening to her? She was feeling and wanting what she never care about. It must have been being near him in heat that stirred those false felt emotions. She couldn't linger here or the might get worse until her heat spell was over. She grunted as her hands instantly went to her stomach as a wave of pain rippled through her body.

'_Dammit, it couldn't be.'_ she prayed in her thoughts.

Yet heat pulse through her body as she shook in agony. She was a seven tailed fox now which meant one thing she was capable of getting pregnant in heat now. And if she stay then……….she spat in disgust at the thought of bearing anything that was of him. She shivered as the moments with him replayed in her head. She roared as her body pulsed harder as her charka spiked dangerously around her. What the hell was she thinking?!!? She moaned for him and his touch, she even……she shook her head as she quivered. She wanted…..wanted some much more…that she dare not to think of it anymore as she sighed and closed her eyes as they glowed a rich ruby.

Wanting him couldn't happen again…..it wouldn't……not if she was gone. She didn't need him or his emotions or any other complications in her state. She gone centuries without a mate and these feeling and by Kami she could did it again because she would never give in again.

She inhaled and regretted as his scent floored her. She then shivered as heat double with pain, never didn't seem as much possible as before.

**An://: Review if you can. Also next time I will post a couple chapters for all my stories, because I'll be gone a while for a road trip with a few friends. All right, about the seven tails thing of being pregnant as Queen of Hell if she gives birth anything at nine tails it would probably be stronger than Shinigami. So as a precaution after eight tails all female kitsunes are barren and male kitsune with eight or higher can't give birth to anything higher than seven tails. **


	7. I regret to inform you this but

Midnight here. Pains of love is to be in the process of a major rewrite. One of the reason being is I was a co-writer (Two minds at work) turned single writer (It just me now) so some of my ideas clash with the storyline, plot, and/or coupling. Second, it is easier for me to rewrite it then continue as is. So the plot, storyline, the title, and some of the names are the same but same of the coupling changed except Miryo and Naruto. If anyone has ideas or want to use something from the one here now have at it. Just let me know to see what you do with it. Also next time I post which will be when my laptop and flash driver is repaired. This note and the story wouldn't be here. I'm on hiatus, So bye for now.


End file.
